


and my tears stain the page

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: KataraIt is with great sadness and heartbreak that I sit here writing this letter to you. I am sending it with the palaces fastest hawk and I pray to Agni that it reaches you as soon as possible...
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	and my tears stain the page

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: guys thank you all so much! it blows my mind that so many people have read and like this, thank you for taking some time to do so! <3

Katara  
It is with great sadness and heartbreak that I sit here writing this letter to you. I am sending it with the palaces fastest hawk and I pray to Agni that it reaches you as soon as possible. Please excuse any marks on the parchment, as I fear that I will not be able to maintain my composure while writing.

As you well know, Sokka has been sick for some time, and fighting admirably, like he always does. Watching him grow weaker every day has had a great toll on me, and I had intended this letter to be an invitation for you and your family to join us here in Capital City for his final months.

Once again it is with the deepest sorrow of my heart that I have to inform you of Sokka’s passing.

I can assure you that I was by his side all the time, and he went with little pain. Even to the end, he refused any sort of pain medication we had here to offer him. He told me that he wanted to be lucid for his last breath, no matter how much it hurt him. 

His final words were of comfort and love, and I wish with every inch of my being that you had been there to hear them.

So, this is, I suppose, an invitation, however it is not one that I wanted to send. I have begun arrangements for a funeral befitting that of the Fire lord’s husband and advisor, but I would like your help with the traditional customs of your tribe. 

Know that I loved your brother with all my heart, and I will miss him and the light he brought with him every day until I can see him again.

Once again, please excuse the marks on the parchment. I hope this reaches you soon, and that you get here as quickly as you can.  
Zuko


End file.
